Runner
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Coraline, has spent her whole life running, and she still is. But when her friendship with the Hatfield clan, and Cap, more so, is torn to shreds, she ends up having to change, making things lead to horrible endings. Her desperateness gets more Jurassic and life threatening as her life slowly comes to a halt, herself, the person she once knew, has never been more different.
1. Chapter One

Coraline Dixon-Winchester jumped on her jet black horse, moving it onto the trail, people shot at her, her black coat flying in the wind, she adjusted it while pulling out her gun, she turned halfway and shot at the horseback riding Mccoys, she knew, once she got over the Tug River she'd be in Hatfield territory, safe and sound, while, almost. She shouted for her horse to pick it up, soon, she had the Tug in her sights.

But that didn't stop Tolbert, Jim, and Calvin McCoy were in front of her, her laced shirt had been cut by Tolbert, him trying to get at her, stop her in time to grab her. She had instead kicked him in the balls and ran.

Leaving her here, turning to look at the one hundred yard away McCoys, and the three in front of her.

"No where to go, Runner!" Tolbert called.

"Maybe!" She shouted.

She turned her horse back, running full speed, the other McCoys ninety yards away.

Closer.

Eighty yards.

Seventy yards.

Sixty yards.

Fifty yards.

Fourty yards.

Thirty yards.

_C'mon baby. _She thought.

_Twenty yards._

_Come on!_

_Ten yards._

_Five yards. _

_Times up. _She thought.

She quickly turned her horse around, making it go as fast as possible. She was ten feet away from the three young McCoys.

She pulled up on the reigns, going over all three. They watched, stunned.

Her horses hooves hit the ground in seconds, sending her towards the Tug River. The McCoys looked at her. "We'll get you next time, Runner!" Tolbert yelled. They all turned back and were off.

Her horse bucked her off and ran to the other side. It waited on the West Virginia side of the Tug River. She chuckled and got up, the water seeping into her shirt, coating her leather pants in water and her chest getting soaked in water, her hair getting wet and dark.

_"Remember when you said all the good I do outweighs the bad?"_

_"Yeah?'' Ian asked softly._

_"Well the scales just tipped in the other direction."_

The last thing she said to her brother, Ian, before he died.

She thought of it, everyday since she died, the reason she became, the thing she is today, Runner, as most people call her, because no one knows her true identity or her origin. All they know is she's spent her life running, _and she still is._

* * *

_**The cover image is Coraline/Runner in her Runner outfit. Okay?**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter Two

She hauled herself out of the river, she can't swim very well and can barely stay afloat. She loves water but hates the thought of dying in it.

After she got up, her leather pants, squeaking with the water in them, and her shirt, a few laces undone, exposing more of her chest than she'd like. She laced it up, and adjusted it. She had her mask over her eyes and covering her nose, almost like a bandit mask but also could be seen as a mask for a dance. It's black shine hinted towards her eyes, both Sapphire blue, unforgettable and unique. She reached her horse and stuck her pale hands in the saddle bag, pulling out her black leather gloves, she put them on.

What can I say, she loves leather. Even her horse has leather on it, it has a very nice and beautiful black saddle, with a black leather reigns and it has a specially designed black jacket, covering it from it's bottom to it's ears.

She had made it, started it when she was very young and finished it right after her brother died. Her black leather lace boots squeaked as she pulled herself on her horse. She sent her horse into a gentle trot, carefully making sure it didn't go the wrong way.

Coraline's eyes travelled across the perimeter of the town, people who were talking loudly and buying goods, stopped and stared, sucking in breaths and having gentle eyes turn scared, the faces of many going pale, Coraline watched them. Seeing how in the shops, saloon and everything, even the horses, had gone quiet. Mothers placed their young children behind them, the older ones clutching the younger ones, the father getting in fathers and mother clutching each other's hands, holding their children close to them.

She looked at them all, soon spotting a door open, and none other than _Jim Vance, _stepping into the saloon, even though when her eyes landed on him, he was stock still.

She got off her horse, guiding it over to the tying rail in front of the saloon. She looked, everyone in it, around it, near it or in the vicinity of it had gone quiet. She tied her horse to the rail and petted it's hair, pulling her gun off the saddle holster and placing it in her hip holster. And you guess it, the holster is black, the gun, a bright shiny silver with a black handle.

She made sure she had some money and set her foot on the first step of the saloon, everything still quiet, everyone still, _stock still. _

The step creaked under her weight, even though she barely weighed anything, but the boards are old, very old. She walked inside the saloon, the doors slapping closed behind her, the outdoors returned to their normalcy except people were hurrying along.

Inside the saloon, people were quiet, some Hatfields were located at tables, other sat the bar and some by the back windows. Jim Vance was at the bar, next to two tall blonde boys, well, _men. _

She saw men glancing at her, she had buttoned her cape, so the part where she buttoned, covered her chest. She walked over to the bar and as she did, men got up and scooted one bar stool down. She scoffed to herself and looked at the bartender.

"Whiskey." She said quietly.

The bartender poured her some whiskey and set it in front of her. The two blondes and Jim Vance looked at her. Jim spoke. "So... Lil' lady, I reckon you ain't got anythin' other than black?" A bunch of men chuckled, but the two blondes, looked at her and stayed silent.

"What's your name?" Jim Vance asked.

She sipped her whiskey. "My name?" She asked, hiding her accent a little. "It's go fuck yourself."

Jim Vance eyed her. "Nice name." He said said while turning back to his whiskey. "I'll call you blackie." He said. He kept rattling off nicknames for her and she clenched her jaw, looking up and craning her neck to look at him.

"Obviously you have a problem." She said.

"And what's that?" He said while giving her a big yellow toothy grin.

"It's called dumbassory. You should really go see a Doctor." She said, venom dripping from her voice.

The men around 'ooo'-ed, but the two blondes stayed silent. She shook her head. "I ain't some freak show, y'all get back to your selves." She said impatiently. They turned towards their friends and talked quietly.

Jim Vance scoffed and turned back to the two men next to him. ''See, that's what we call a bitch." He said, all too loudly.

Everyone grew silent again. "I ain't deaf." She said. Jim Vance shrugged. "Maybe you should see a Doctor.

Everyone looked at them then hurriedly got back to their conversations.

Jim Vance shook his head and got up, leaving the saloon and getting on his horse and going away. The shorter blonde boy moved to sit next to her. "The name's Johnse," He said while sticking out his hand. "Johnse Hatfield."

She looked at him and mentally groaned. She shook his hand. "You can call me Runner. That's what most call me."

"Got a real name?" He asked her nicely.

"I do, but I ain't tellin' you. Reckon if I did you'd tell all of West Virginia and half'a Kentucky." The other blonde chuckled. Johnse nodded. "Got any sisters?" He asked.

The other blonde shook his head and laughed. "Something funny?" She asked. Then quickly added. "_Chuckles." _He looked at her. Johnse got up and went to sit by an older man, who she guessed to be Devil Anse Hatfield.

The other blonde looked at her. "No ma'am." He said while grinning. She looked at him, _damn. _She thought. _I think he'll end up illin' me with that smile._

Then she thought _Wake up, you don't even know 'im! _

"I'm Cap, Cap Hatfield." She looked at his outstretched hand and shook it. Looking at both his eyes. One foggy and one a deep blue, almost like her Sapphire eyes but very masculine.

_Now you know 'im. _She thought.

She spoke up. "You can call me-"

"_Runner, _I know, but I'll call you Black Venom."

"Excuse me-"

"'Cause your always wearin' black, and any time I hear'ya talk to someone you always sound like someone is standin' there, drippin' rattle snake venom all ova' your words."

She blushed a little but she scolded herself, feeling the heat in her cheeks leave her.

Coraline nodded then watched him scoot closer to her, now only being on the stool next to her. She started to whistle an eerie and slow tune.

Cap glanced at her. ''Where'd ya hear that?' He asked her.

"Heard a young man, 'bout yay high," She said holding her hand to the height, "whistlin' it the otha' day. He was with a tall red headed man who was talking to him."

"What'd the young guy look like?"

"White hair... Gentle face, he sure was nice."

"That'd be my cousin, Cotton Top."

"You mean Ellison Jr.?"

"Uh.. Yeah. What happened?"

"Some McCoys were pickin' on 'im and I chased 'em 'way."

"So that was _you." _He said.

She certainly hadn't expected him to make small talk. "Uh, yeah..."

"He said that a tall, midnight eyed bandit on a black horse, fast as lightin' was brave 'nough to rescue him from the rude McCoys."

She chuckled. "That'd be me."

Cap leaned over to her, he whispered. "Would you mind walkin' with me?"

She looked at him while putting some money onto the counter. "Not at all."

He looked at his pa and walked outside. Coraline followed. They got on their horses and she followed him, him taking her to a large clearing, having a few piles of nicely shaved timber lying around.

She glanced at him as he got off his horse and tied it to a tree. SHe did the same.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I wanted to show you this."

They talked for a while, she was leaning against a tree and he was in front of her.

"You know, Cotton Top was right." He said moving closer to her.

"What?'' She asked while looking him in the eyes.

He looked her in the eyes, putting a hand on her waist, sparks surged through her, and pushing her back against the tree. "Your eyes are the color of midnight."

Coraline's breathing changed, for some reason her heart started pounding. He put his other hand on the side of her face and leaned down, although she was only a few inches shorter than him, he met her lips and kissed her.

Sparks and bombs surged through her. She kissed back and both of his hands cupped her face. They broke apart and Coraline wrapped her hands around his wrists, rubbing her thumbs along his thumbs. He looked in her eyes, the small glint of yellow in them, almost like stars in a midnight sky. He smiled a little and she returned it.

She leaned up and kissed him, Cap ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in, exploring her mouth and earning a small moan from her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and explored, their mouths and tongues moving in sync. They broke apart and attempted to catch their breath.

"Is it bad that you remind me of someone?" He asked to her.

_No, it's not bad, _she thought. _I'm really just your best friend that you kissed and made out with me and you almost took my virginity then you just ran out a few weeks ago and we haven't talked since and I can't tell you so I have to control myself really well and that's kind of hard to do because well, hello, your Cap freaking Hatfield and awesome and it kills me to hide myself from you but-_

"Nope." She said quickly.

He nodded. "It's just... You seem really familiar, and I can't quite place it... I reckon you're very unhappy how I am comparing you-"

"It's fine, Cap." She said.

"Ya sure?"

_"_Yeah."

He nodded. "I feel like your a friend'a mine... I just can't figure out which one."

_How about the one with the Sapphire blues eyes who you kissed and made out with and you almost took my virginity then you just ran out a few weeks ago-_

"That's okay." She said. _Because if you figure it out then I'd probably have to make you... disappear just like I did with a McCoy a few weeks ago. _

"Y'know..." He said while removing his hands and dropping them to his sides. "I'd like to find out what's behind all that leather."

She looked at him. ''Gotta buy me a drink and some dinner, there, Hatfield." She said while winking.

A pink tinged went to his cheeks. "I didn't mean like that... I meant like who's behind it."

She looked down. "I'm afraid that if you found out I'd either have to make you disappear or you'd have to keep your mouth shut."

He nodded. "We should get going." He said. "I reckon the least I can do is take ya back to your home and make sure you get in safely."

"You can't." She said while untying her horse and jumping on it, Cap did the same.

"Why not?"

"Because I ain't got no home." She said quietly then snapped her mouth shut.

_"Run!" She heard her brother yell as he tried to put out the flames. "Run and keep running, don't look back, don't come back, don't stop, please, run as far as you can, run! Go! Before they get inside! Run!" _

_Her father was dead on the ground with her mother right beside him. Her little sisters had been shot and bled out as well. Her older brothers had been gunned down out front by them. Her only brother left, Ian, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I need you to run, take this gun here," He said while handing her a shiny silver black handled gun. "Take it and run. Go get your boltin' satchel and grab Russell and go." She took the gun, and grabbed her satchel then refused to leave Ian. He looked her in the eyes, picking her up and running out back, placing her on Russell, her brown horse and hitting it's backside. "Yah!" He yelled. Telling her to go and ran back inside, attempting to put out more flames. She quickly grabbed the reigns and reached the trees, soon she heard yelling and more gun fire._

**_BANG!_**

_A gun went off and she couldn't hear so much yelling. She saw her brother on horseback run past her._

_Soon after Russell was shot, and killed. Dropping to the ground and pinning Coraline under him. She watched as the people surrounded her. "Ain't got no where to go." The familiar voice said. _

_'Jim, we gotta go." The voice of Devil Anse said. _

_"Not until we finish-"_

_"It was just meant to be her father, and you went and burned down her house, and killed her family."_

_"This little __**runner **__needs to be killed."_

_"Why? Jim, you's already killed her family, why her?"_

_"So she can't grow up and come afta' me."_

_"Jim, let's go, before the sheriff gets here. Get Randal and his boys outta here." Devil Anse said. "Everyone, clear out." Jim looked at her and held his gun in front of her. She heard screaming. "No! Please! She's my friend! No!" She heard the desperate pleads of Will. "Please!" He shouted. Devil Anse picked him up and put him in the wagon, his eleven year old self kicking and screaming, being held back by Johnse and Ellison Mounts, by Randall and Tolbert and Jim McCoy._

_"Please!" He shouted relentlessly. She heard a gun go off and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Devil Anse looked at the young girl, under the horse. "Jim..."_

_Jim Vance watched the girl expectantly. _

_She looked at him, her eyes burning holes into him. "I... will... find you..." She said between breaths. "If it's the last thing that I do... I'll bleed out, for you." Jim Vance chuckled at the ten year old's words. "You do that." _

_After they had gone she saw Ian race back past her then come back with her twin sister, Ellen, on his horse. He pried her out from under the horse and replaced her with Ellen. Ellen had been shot in the same place and had the exact same eyes as Coraline, exact same hair and skin color. It was almost scary. Ian hauled Coraline onto his horse and rode as fast as he could to the Doctor. _

_A few years after, when she was fifteen, she spoke softly. _

_"Remember when you said all the good I do outweighs the bad?"_

_"Yeah?'' Ian asked softly._

_"Well the scales just tipped in the other direction."_

_And a bullet was put through his head an hour later by none other than Jim Vance. He hadn't known that Coraline was still alive, he thought that she had died. _

Coraline snapped out of her daze, realizing her hand was on her gun and her eyes had tears in them. "I don't have a home no more."

She said. Will looked at her. "You can come stay with my family and I."

She looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He lead her to his home and they tied their horses to the rail. He led her inside and told her to sit down, sitting next to her as dinner was placed in front of them. "Who's this?" Levicy asked. Even though she knew damn well whom Coraline is.

"This here is Runner, I think you should call her Rosey, though."

Coraline looked at him. "What?"

"You smell like Roses." He said while shrugging.

_"Why you always gotta smell like roses?" Will asked._

_"Why you gotta always notice it?" She shot back._

_"Touché." _

"Well, uh.. Hi... Rosey." Levicy said and introduced everyone.

Halfway through dinner Jim Vance started yammering. "Why you always find girls with dark blue eyes?"

Cap looked at him. "None your business."

"There was that girl... Katyline I do believe, you been friends with her 'round... Nine years... She has dark blue eyes. Then that little girl... I reckon her name was... Karaline? Nawh, that ain't right." Jim said.

Cap's hands tightened around his cup. His jaw clenched and his eyes looked like he could severely injure someone.

Coraline looked at Jim.

"Reckon her name was... Caraline... Jaraline...Maraline... Saraline... Laraline... Loraline... Soraline... Doubt that's even a name... Joraline..." Everytime Jim Vance spoke Cap got angrier.

Levicy looked at Devil Anse and Johnse looked at Jim, everyone around the table had their eyes darting from Jim to Cap.

Devil Anse looked at Jim. "Now, I think you should quiet down and eat up." He said while moving his pipe.

"Goraline... Voraline... Auroaline... Eoraline..."

"Jim..." Devil Anse said.

Coraline's hands were in here lap, and if she had the gloves off you could see her white knuckles.

"Noraline..." Jim said while sipping his whiskey.

Johnse looked at Jim. "I think now would be a good time to discuss the timber."

Devil Anse nodded.

"A... B... Oh wait..." Jim said while grinning.

Everyone sucked in air. Knowing full well that Jim was egging on Cap and Cap was taking it.

Cap looked like either he was about to explode, implode or go sit in a corner and cry.

"Coraline."

Cap shot up. "Wanna say that again, _Jim?" _He asked.

Jim smiled. "Coraline."

Cap got up and went up the stairs.

"C. O. R. A. L. I. N. E. Coraline, Coraline. Cora Line. Coraline."

Soon Cap was down the stairs and holding his rifle. "Say it just _one. more. time." _

Jim eyed the gun. "You ain't got the guts."

Cap put his gun in front of Jim, aimed it at his head. "Wanna bet?"

Levicy looked at him. ''Cap, that's enough now. Jim, apologize."

"Cora."

Cap tightened his grip.

"Line."

Cap cocked the gun and Coraline stood up. "Cap."

"Coraline."

Coraline turned to Cap. She whispered in his ear, only audible to him. "If you put down the gun I will tell you my name."

Cap looked at her. "Fine." She ushered Cap outside as where he finished his dinner. Coraline thanked Levicy and looked at Jim, burning holes into him.

"Wait..." He said. "You seem... Familiar..."

She looked at him. Devil Anse nodded as did Johnse. "Like we've met before..." Jim said. 'And not this morning..."

Devil Asne looked at her. "I reckon it's her eyes Jim."

"Must be, 'Cause every girl Cap's eva' liked has blue eyes, you still seem mighty familiar..." He said.

"I have that effect on people." And she left to follow Cap before Jim could put the pieces together.

She saw Cap on his horse with her's next to his. "Can we go to the lake?" She asked.

He nodded.

_I knew I'd have to tell you sometime, just never thought it be today. _She thought of ways to tell him, they soon arrived at the lake.

_Maybe this is a good thing... _She thought. _But then again, good, isn't good __**enough. **_


	3. Chapter Three

Coraline and Cap took their horses down to the lake and started talking.

"I reckon you know me, from when we were younger. See, I died...In a way, and took another name after. Then something else happened between us, I reckon I was upset and we haven' talked since..."

Cap sat there. "That doesn't really help..."

"Do you not remember?"

"No...?"

"Think about what Jim Vance said at the table... Think-"

"Get 'em!" She heard.

They turned around and Jim Vance was there with Johnse. "Come to hurt my nephew!?' He shouted.

Suddenly a few other Hatfields met with them. "I ain't hurtin' no one!" She replied.

Cap looked at her. "Does he know who you are?"

"I reckon he figured it out..." She said quitely.

"Ain't no where to run, Sixther!" Which is the last name she's been using for a long time.

Cap stared at her, an eyebrow raised when it hit him. "You disappeared a few weeks ago..."

"No..." She said as she got her horse ready. "A few years ago."

The Hatfields ran at her, and she ran at them, getting her horse reared up on its hind legs and jumping over them all. She took off after that, Hatfields in tow, with Cap trying to get in front of them. Either he was trying to talk to her, or trying to talk to them.

She kept running and went through a small opening after getting ahead of the Hatfields. She didn't hear anyone behind her but kept going, running to her old house. She got there and it was still there, all burnt and covered with layers of ash and dust.

She carefully got off her horse, trying not to make noise. "She's gone, Jim! Let it be!"

She stood there, staring at the clearing. "She's here somewhere."

She brought her horse around and hid it behind a large pieces of woods and overgrown grass. She walked inside, well... Whatever could be called inside.

Coraline stood there and sighed.

_"Get her out of this house _now _Ian!" Her father yelled, right as a bullet went through him._

_Ian picked her up, reaching for his other sisters but Ellen ran outside without waiting, getting shot. The other siblings got shot or burned out, getting seared by the flames that were set upon the house. Her mother tried to protect them but Jim got her to. _

_Ian and Coraline ran, trying to get away. _

Coraline wiped her teary eyes at the flashback.

"Cora?" She heard. It sounded rough, and like whoever said it doubted the name but longed for it to be heard. "Coraline?"

_Cap. _

She held her breath again and tried to hid behind a large pillar of untouched wood. "Coraline?"

She stayed still. "Doll, please come out." He said.

Then she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry." He turned his horse around and went out of the clearing. Coraline moved and got on her horse, going through the trees and figuring out where to go.

_Anywhere but here. _She thought.


End file.
